


Dumb Luck

by Becca_Hay



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dumbass Dave, First Meetings, Let Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) Say Fuck, M/M, Mechanic!Dave, Meet-Cute, that's the important tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: Dave is a dumb boy, who meets another dumb boy called Klaus and everyone else is confused.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 30
Kudos: 371





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 times the hargreeves' didn't understand why dave was with klaus, plus the 1 time they did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600667) by [iamnotalizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotalizard/pseuds/iamnotalizard). 



> Basically this is inspired by all the dumbass dave works that are appearing but most inspired by iamnotalizard's fic which I have linked, just in case you haven't read it.
> 
> It's also inspired by the fact that when I was out drinking my friend was like you have big hands and then she pressed her hand to mine and was like wow and then just like held my hand for a minute or something. It was some real bonding.
> 
> Anyway's wrote this in half an hour when I should be going to bed, please enjoy

“Terry, right?” Diego asks when he opens the front door of the Academy to see a man around his age, shuffling awkwardly on the doorstep with a heavy orange toolbox in his hand and bright overalls to match.

“No, Terry’s my boss actually. I’m Dave.” The man introduces himself before holding out his toolbox to Diego, who raises an eyebrow. “Shit, sorry.” Dave fumbles to move to toolbox from his right hand to his left nearly dropping it on his toes in the process to offer his hand for a handshake.

 _Oh great. Just what I need, another idiot to keep an eye on._ Diego thought as he gave him a quick handshake trying not to sigh out loud. “Diego, nice to meet you.”

“I was told you have a car problem.” Dave offers and Diego really struggles not to roll his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. Diego hums and opens the door wider gesturing for Dave to step in and barely giving him enough room to before he shuts the door.

“Yeah, the exhaust is rattling. I don’t know if it’s just come loose or if there is a problem with the exhaust itself. This way.” Diego explains beginning to move through the grand entrance hall, hearing Dave mutter about how big it is from behind him, but he chooses to ignore that.

Diego ushers Dave through the house and out the back where his car is parked and jacked up from the back. He turns to point Dave towards the car only to see him looking at the small plot of flowers that Luther has been tending to lately.

“These are pretty sweet. Did you grow these?” Dave asks, putting down his toolbox and crouching down to look at the flowers properly. “Wow. They smell like flowers and everything.” Dave says, laughing to himself a little big and Diego wonders if he should call Terry’s Motor Mechanics back and ask for someone competent, because clearly this man was ditzy at the bare minimum and he wasn’t sure if he should even be allowed around a car with dangerous tools.

“Oh, the car! I should probably have a look at it, right.” Dave jokes, tapping his head like he forgot. Diego follows him over and watches him scoot under the car to have a look. “It looks like it might just need a quick tighten up, must have knocked it a bit on a speedbump.” Dave calls from underneath the car.

“Alright. Well, I’ll leave you to that. I was just in the middle of something with my siblings so if you just come back out the way you came and then on your left by the front door there is the living room. We’ll be in there.” Diego calls, as he watches Dave nearly hit his head on the bumper when he’s trying to grab a tool the box.

“Okay! On the left, got it!”  
  


* * *

  
It only took Dave 5 minutes to fix the exhaust bracket and lower the car back down. He didn’t have the keys so he couldn’t check if there was anything wrong inside the exhaust but he’s sure Diego would call back if he needed it fixed.

Dave admired the flower a little more before he left, finding himself happy just to look at the happy little flowers sitting in the sun. Nature was great! Before moving back through the house and stopping by the front door to sit his toolbox down and turning left into the living room where he could hear talking.

Sitting in the room there is Diego in the single armchair, a really large guy and a dark skinned women on the couch on the left, an man who glowed blue and a tiny women on the other couch, a teenager with half a mannequin at the bar against the wall and a gorgeous eccentric man standing in the middle of the room talking and waving his hands about.

“And that’s how I ended up in Vietnam for like 10 hours. It was very wild! Oh well hello there handsome!” Klaus purrs, waving his _Hello_ hand at Dave and he’s more than a little starstruck by him.

“I like your hand tattoo.” Dave blurts out before shaking his head a little. “Hi, sorry, hello. Dave, I mean, I’m Dave, I was here fixing your brothers car which is now fixed.” Dave rambles, pointing to Diego even though now that he thought about it, this guy would probably know that considering Diego obviously had to leave the room to let him in. Shit.

The man grinned at him before holding up both his hand to show off both the tattoo’s and before Dave can stop himself, he’s walking across the room and pressing his hands against the mans where they are pretty much the same size.

“I’m Klaus.” The man, Klaus, says softly, flexing his fingers against Dave’s a little.

“I’m Dave.” Dave introduces back, lost looking into his beautiful mans, beautiful eyes.

“I know, you already told me.” Klaus giggles and Dave blinks before remembering that yeah, he had already told Klaus that. Shit.

“Did you know that if your hands are like the same size as someone you think is cute then your soulmates.” Dave says, looking at their hands again, before sliding his fingers to hold Klaus’ hands as he does the same.

“Really?” Klaus breath into him, squeezing his hands back as Dave looks from the chipped black nail polish back to Klaus’ angelic face.

“I don’t know. I made it up to sound cool. It sounded better in my head.” Dave admits, watching Klaus’ grin cheekily at him. “But we could like totally go on a date sometime if you are up for it.”

“Yeah, of course. I’m going to nickname you pumpkin Dave, because these dashing overalls make you look like a cute pumpkin.” Klaus declares, pushing their linked hands in a circle motion like he’s describing the pumpkin to Dave and he totally sees it.

“Well, I’ll call you spooky because you look spooky but in like a sexy Gothic way rather than a scary way, you know.” Dave explained and Klaus sighs and whispers, _he totally gets me,_ under his breath which makes Dave grin even bigger. “I’ll pick you up at 6 o’clock tonight, if that’s groovy with you?” Dave adds and squeezes Klaus’ hands when he nods enthusiastically.

“Wait a minute! What the fuck did we just witness?!” 


	2. Witnesses To Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deleted scene of sorts that shows you what the rest of the Hargreeves were doing during Dave and Klaus' moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with that chapter I mentioned!
> 
> First of all I want you all go to and look and and like this amazing fan art that was made so kindly about the first chapter, it's cute as heck and deserves recognition - https://gray-licious.tumblr.com/post/189322879984/insp-by-this-fic

“And that’s how I ended up in Vietnam for like 10 hours. It was very wild! Oh well hello there handsome!”

Diego snorted at Klaus abruptly ending his story to flirt with his mechanic. He glanced over to Ben who was still visible and rolling his eyes at Klaus as well. Everyone had turned their attention to Dave who was just staring at Klaus for a minute. Diego was just about to stand up to not only pay Dave for his time but to stop him from just staring at his brother when he started rambling.

“I like your hand tattoo.” Diego watched Dave shake his head and he saw Luther’s confused expression on his left, like he didn’t quite understand why anyone would like silly hand tattoo’s that Klaus thought was funny to get when he was high and Ben mentioned he was like a human Ouija board. Diego didn’t really get it either. Apart from being a bit ditsy Dave had that wholesome citizen look that would usual accompany calling the police on Klaus for sleeping on a park bench or talking to himself in a mall.

He didn’t seem to be the only one that was confused by this, Vanya had her brows furrowed looking between them both, Five and Ben on the other hand looked equally suspicious and threatening towards Dave.

“Hi, sorry, hello. Dave, I mean, I’m Dave, I was here fixing your brothers car which is now fixed.” Dave pointed at him and Diego had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, what idiot points out someone to their own siblings, apparently this guy.

Before Diego could say anything to stop his siblings looking at him like it was his fault the mechanic that he called had sent some dumbass over, Dave crossed the room and pressed his hands against Klaus’. Everyone was equally tense after that. Diego gripped a knife in his holster, Luther grabbed the arm of the chair ready to get up and intervene if anything happened, Allison was glaring at Dave with the same suspicious look she had given Harold Jenkins, Five sat perfectly still where he was at the bar but Diego knew there was sharp objects and glasses that could be used as weapons behind there and Ben and Vanya looked ready to fight even if they were both at a disadvantage.

“I’m Klaus.”

“I’m Dave.”

“I know, you already told me.”

When Klaus giggled, the whole room relaxed a little bit. None of them were completely off their guard as Klaus had a habit of making less than stellar decisions as well as the not so great track record of Hargreeves’ boyfriends. Ben looked the most on guard, Diego assumed that he had seen all the aspects of Klaus’ life including the shitty boyfriends.

“Did you know that if your hands are like the same size as someone you think is cute then your soulmates.”

An almost collective snort came from the Hargreeves at the cheesiness of that line, but Klaus seemed to be lapping up the weird attention Dave was giving him.

“Really?”

Dave and Klaus were now holding hands which nobody was saying anything about but was definitely strange, but Diego wasn’t about to be the one to pull their hands apart.

“I don’t know. I made it up to sound cool. It sounded better in my head.” “But we could like totally go on a date sometime if you are up for it.”

Everyone went a bit slack jawed at what was happening now. Diego had only called this guy to fix his car not to chat up his brother, but he seemed to be doing a good job at both.

“Yeah, of course. I’m going to nickname you pumpkin Dave, because these dashing overalls make you look like a cute pumpkin.”

“Well, I’ll call you spooky because you look spooky but in like a sexy Gothic way rather than a scary way, you know.”

Diego looked at Luther who also very confused about what was happening right in front of them right now. At least he wasn’t the only one who doesn’t understand how a black crop top and skirt were categorised as “Sexy Goth”.

“I’ll pick you up at 6 o’clock tonight, if that’s groovy with you?”

Klaus nodded and everyone looked at these two ridiculous men holding hands in the middle of the living room after having the weirdest conversation/chat up that any of them had ever seen in their life. Even Ben didn’t look like he understood what was happening and they all knew that he was the closest to Klaus.

Finally, Five shook his head and slammed his hand only the bar as he stood up on the bar of the stool, pointing his other hand out towards Dave and Klaus like someone would explain the situation if he was to point at it.

“Wait a minute! What the fuck did we just witness?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! 
> 
> Sorry that is pretty short but I'm having a flare up in pain as the moment and I haven't been sleeping well so I'm like a zombie right now but I promised this so take my offering!
> 
> For anyone who's interested I have two new story plans as well as ideas for a Christmas fic as part of my Loverboys series but I've been sucked back into the Yuuri On Ice archives so who knows when I will write them

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing a short second chapter of what the rest of the sibs are saying when this scene if going on before them. 
> 
> Hit me up if you would think that is cool :)
> 
> 27/11/2019 - Go check out this fan art that has been beautifully draw for this fic! It’s fucking smashing!!!
> 
> https://gray-licious.tumblr.com/post/189322879984/insp-by-this-fic


End file.
